The present invention relates to the playback of audio and video data. More specifically, the present invention provides a means by which audio and video data may simultaneously be presented in a retail environment using a single, inexpensive hardware platform such as, for example, a personal computer (FC) or its equivalent.
Currently, retail locations employ both audio and video presentations for a variety of purposes. For example, such presentations are employed to promote specific products, e.g., televisions, or to provide in-store advertising. Audio and video presentations may also be used to provide a particular ambience. In the typical case, the majority of the content presented in this manner to consumers comprises either entertainment content or commercial content such as, for example, so-called "infomercials".
A variety of techniques are currently employed to effect playback of these audio and video presentations. Some systems employ conventional audio/video tape decks or laser disk players. In other systems, programming content is directly broadcast to the retail location via satellite. In the former case, more than one tape or disk player is necessary if, as is often the case, more than one stream of audio and/or video data is to be presented. Moreover, the audio and video content itself is fixed in some medium, e.g., a video tape cassette or a laser disk, which necessitates interruption of the presentation flow when changes to the content are desired. In the latter case, the audio and video content may easily be changed on-the-fly by altering the data transmitted from the satellite. However, such a system is prohibitively expensive for the majority of retail concerns.
One currently available method for simultaneously presenting more than one stream of data is accomplished through the use of redundant and inexpensive drive (RAID) technology. RAID technology is employed by file servers in the context of local area networks (LANs) to enable several inexpensive hard drives to emulate a single large storage device in which multiple user may have simultaneous access to the same information. However, not only will the cost of such a system still be prohibitive for a significant number of retail concerns, it also represents an inefficient solution in that it provides far more computing "muscle" than is typically necessary for the intended application.
It is therefore apparent that there exists a need for an inexpensive audio and video playback system for retail locations which is capable of simultaneously presenting more than one stream of audio and video data while also providing the capability of altering the audio and video content without disrupting the presentation flow.